1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a camera, and more particularly to a shutter device of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 and FIG. 5 show a conventional shutter device of a camera, which includes an upper plate 60 and a lower plate 62. An aperture plate 64, which has an aperture 66 for exposure, is provided under the lower plate 62. A first shutter blade 68 and a second shutter blade 70 are provided under the aperture plate 64 to be driven to shade the aperture 66 of the aperture plate 64. Between the upper plate 60 and the lower plate 62 is an oscillator 74 having a coil 76, a yoke 78, and a rotator 80. The rotator 80 has a spindle 82 having ends pivoted on pivot portions 601, 621 of the upper plate 60 and the lower plate 62. Two hold plates 84 are provided on the upper plate 60 and the lower plate 62 respectively. Between the lower hold plate 84 and the lower plate 62 is a working space 86, in which the aperture plate 64, the first and the second shutter blades 66, 68 are received. A driving arm 88 has an end fixed on the spindle 82 and a driving pin 90 on the other end. The driving pin 90 extends through the lower plate 62 and enters the working space 86. Besides, the spindle 82 has an axle portion 821 on the lower end thereof. The axle portion 821 extrudes out of the pivot portion 621 of the lower plate 62 and enters the working space 86. The first shutter blade 68 has an axle bore 681 and a driving bore 682, and the second shutter blade 70 has an axle bore 701 and a driving bore 702 too. The axle bore 681 of the first shutter blade 68 is fitted to an axle portion 92 on the lower plate 62, and the axle bore 701 of the second shutter blade 70 is fitted to the axle portion 821 of the spindle 82. The driving pin 90 of the driving arm 88 is inserted into both of the driving bores 682, 702 of the first and second shutter blades 68, 70 that when the oscillator 74 is working, the first and second shutter blades 68, 70 are driven by the driving pin 90 of the driving arm 88 to shade or expose the aperture 66 of the aperture 64.
In recent days, the cameras are made as thinner as possible that the conventional shutter device can't meet the requirement.